Various methods are known in the related art to detect open parking areas for vehicles with the aid of distance based sensors (e.g., ultrasonic sensors, laser sensors, radar sensors, stereo video cameras, etc.). Such methods are known for example from DE 10 2004 062 021 A1, DE 10 2009 028 024 A1, and DE 10 2008 028 550 A1.